


Loss

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda Challenge @The FitzSimmons Network, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Post 4x06, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Jemma returns home in the aftermath of the accident only to find memories of him everywhere.





	

Jemma stood numbly at the door of their shared bunk. Her hands on the cold handle of the door as she tried to force herself to open it. It had been hours since she’d finally been freed of Mace’s special assignment, only to be told that Fitz, Robbie, and Coulson had been lost in a blast at the dam. 

Lost not dead she told herself having examined the scene herself. Coulson had managed to uncouple one of the boxes, releasing its Quantum energy stored inside. It effecting them in a way that shouldn’t be possible 

The others were sure they were dead and favored her with pitying looks every time they passed the lab in the Zephyr where she sat hunched over the files Fitz had been studying before he’d disappeared. Leaving Jemma to wonder if this was how they treated Fitz as his search for her wore on.

Forcing those thoughts away she now clutched his tablet like a lifeline, knowing there was something in there she had missed. Something that would bring him back to her. 

Footsteps echoed down the hall and not wanting to face anyone else she entered their bunk. Leaning heavily against the door as she was hit by a fresh wave of grief as she found herself suddenly surrounded by reminders he had been there a mere hours before. A jacket draped over the chair, half drunk mug of tea on the desk, and a post it note on their mirror he’d left before boarding the Zephyr.

I'm sorry, I love you.

She set the tablet down on the desk as a blueprint caught her eye under the piles of research had gone into the cure for the Ghost condition. A sob escaped her lips when she pulled it out. The paper a carefully drawn floor plan of their apartment. He’d been working on cutting out scale footprints of furniture so they could buy the right pieces. In the margins were his own notes. Improvements he wanted to make and security he intended to put in. “Oh Fitz,” she said running her fingers over the page. 

Unable to bear seeing it any longer she wrapped her arms around her middle and rushed to his drawers. Pulling out one of his sleep shirts, Pajama pants, and his hoodie that she hadn’t worn since those early days back from Maveth. She dressed quickly, not caring her clothes lay rumpled on the floor. She needed to feel a connection with him, imagine it was his arms wrapped around her rather that bits of fabric soaked in his scent. 

It did little to comfort her and with every passing second her pain grew. Every inch of their shared space now seemed to taunt her. 

She grabbed her phone and his tablet rushing from the room again. Intent on seeking comfort from May and Daisy who promised they’d be in the lounge should they need her. The pair suffering just as was. 

True to their word they were there, Mack nursing a beer looking broken. However she didn’t enter. For the two women were curled around a sobbing Gabriel Reyes. The boy had lost the only family he had left in his brother and uncle. It would be selfish of her to take any support from him right now. 

Without another word she slipped away, one more place coming to mind of where she could get not only peace, but the help she so desperately needed.

Holden Radcliffe stared into the distance as he clutched to the tumbler of scotch in his hand. AIDA stood across the room powered down. Radcliffe turning her off when he was unable to answer anymore questions as to what had happened to Fitz. 

His ears echoing with Jemma’s shaky voice as she’d relayed what had happened. 

He threw back the scotch and wished it would burn away the pain. He’d been so close with AIDA, she was almost ready to take to Shield and go into the field. But he wasn’t fast enough and had failed to save the one he had grown to see as a son. Disgusted he forced himself up to get another round. He stopped his trek to the nearly empty bottle due to a at the soft knock at the door.

He didn’t hesitate to open the door, knowing precisely who it might be calling on his this time of night. And as he expected Jemma Simmons stood on his door step. Here eyes were red and puffy while the clothes she wore clearly belonged to Fitz. 

No words were needed as he opened his arms to her, her tiny frame slamming into his with surprising force. “He’s not dead,” she heaved through her sobs “No one will believe me but there was a wave of Quantum energy and he’s out there….he needs my help to get home and I can’t find it.”

Radcliffe let her get it out, suspecting this was the first time she had allowed herself to fully breakdown since getting the news. All the while putting together the pieces of information together she managed to get out. Hope bubbling in his chest, she was right Fitz wasn’t dead, he must have been forced into a different Quantum state.

There they stayed for 10 minutes before Jemma finally pulled away uttering an apology for soaking his shirt with her tears. Radcliffe waved her away and helped her to the couch before meeting her square in the eye, “We’re going to get him back, I promise you.”

Jemma merely nodded as more tears managed to slip free. As she pulled Fitz’s tablet out and pulled up the research he’d been studying. “We’re going to get them back,” she echoed.


End file.
